Restless Sleep
by Palmerdreams
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang are off on another adventure, and decided to bed down for the night. When Inuyasha is awaken by movement by the camp fire he goes to investigate. I don't own Inuyasha and it's characters Rumiko Takahashi does.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha had been pulled from his slumber when he heard sounds of movement coming from the now cindered camp fire. He scented the air in hopes of finding what might have been causing the disturbance, but when he couldn't find any outside threats he jumped down to investigate what could be bothering the people who he claimed to be his pack.

After jumping out of the tree he noticed where the source of the noise was coming from. It was Kagome, his Kagome who seemed to be having trouble sleeping in the confines of her sleeping bag.

Kagome woke up groggy from the lack of sleep she had been having the past few nights. For some reason she was finding herself unable to sleep as peacefully as she had in the past, when she finally was able to pass out due to sheer exhaustion it wasn't restful slumber.

Kagome sighed and rolled to her side. Happy that after the third night of waking Shippo up he had decided to sleep with Sango and Kilala. She was beginning to feel bad that due to her recent problem and her constant movement, he wasn't able to get adequate sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome was pulled into another light sleep.

Inuyasha began to walk towards the now sleeping woman. She had been a little cranky towards him and the rest of the party the past few days, and he was beginning to get tired of the few extra "sits" he was earning himself.

Kagome began moving again. '_I wonder if what ever is keeping her up has something to do with the time we have been spending together.' _Inuyasha thought as he began to look at her sleeping form wanting to test his theory.

_Flashback_

Inuyasha had seen his mother tossing and turning in her sleep and became curious about what was happening to her.

"Mommy." said the young hanyou as he went to go sit in her lap.

"Yes dear, what seems to be bothering you?" She asked her son who had a worried look on his face.

"Mommy have you been having nightmares at night?" He asked curious to know why his mother wasn't sleeping so well.

She just smiled down at him. "No honey, I have been having good dreams at night about you playing by the lakes and streams with other kids your own age." Inuyasha was happy to know that she was dreaming about him having fun with other kids.

But he knew that, that dream could never come true because no one he had ever met had accepted him because he was a half demon.

Inuyasha had to make sure everything was alright so he continued. "Then why are you always moving at night when you are sleeping?"

His mother had continued smiling. "Well that's because your father isn't here to sleep with me at night."

Inuyasha just nodded, not truly understanding. "Why would sleeping next to daddy keep you from moving at night?"

"Because sweetheart, your father and I are bonded and because of that I won't be able to sleep well unless he is close enough for me to sense. The same would go for your father as well."

Inuyasha smiled up at his mom and hugged her neck. "Oh I understand now mommy. Will I ever not sleep because of a girl?"

His mother hugged him back. "Well if you find someone that loves you as much as you love them. Just being around them long enough can start to build the bond that your father and I share and always will ."

Inuyasha smiled at her hoping that he would one day find a girl that would make him lose sleep at night.

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha studied Kagome as he slowly began walking towards her sleeping form. The closer he got to her the less she seemed to have to move, and the more even and deeper her breathing had become.

Seeing how restful Kagome had become he sat down next to her. After observing her for a few minutes he decided it was time to leave and go back to bed, because he too was beginning to find himself more and more tired. But while he was walking away he could hear her moving again.

"Inuyasha." he heard Kagome whisper before turning towards him. He looked at her, she was still sleeping but she had a pained look upon her face. He began hearing Kagome whimper.

Inuyasha felt a jolt of pain stab at his heart every whimper he heard. Walking back to Kagome he laid down next to her and pulled her close. Kagome let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

He took a deep breath of her scent and held on to her protectively as sleep took over him shortly after.

Authors Note: This is the first fanfic I have ever written. So good comments and flames are welcomed. I may also have some misspellings and misusages of grammar through out my story so please don't dwell on it.

UPDATE: I recently deleted this fanfic because I wasn't happy with how it was turning out so if it looks familiar I am putting it back up with some changes. I do not plan on deleting this story again so please enjoy and continue to stick by me. Thank You For Your Support! Love Palmerdreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: So I still don't own any of the characters in my story.

Kagome slowly began to awaken from the most content and peaceful sleep she had been able to have in what seemed like weeks. She soon found out the reason for having had such a restful nights sleep. Because when Kagome tried to sit up she had been pulled back down again by strong arms. "Quit moving." She heard her sleeping companion mumble.

Kagome blushed and turned in Inuyasha's arms so she was able to face him. Inuyasha unconsciously tightened his grip he had around her waist pulling her body closer to his and buried his face into her hair. After getting over the shock of having Inuyasha so close, Kagome began nudging the sleeping Hanyou. "Inuyasha." She said softly enough not to wake the others but loud enough for him to hear. "Time to wake up."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and gave a tongue curling yawn. Before realizing where he was and who he was cuddled next to. His eyes opened wide before moving to a sitting up position then to stand in front of Kagome. He began to blush while looking at her.

Kagome sat up blushing as well and wiggled out of her sleeping bag. She began straightening her clothes when she heard a young kitsune yelling her name and giving her a hug. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" The young kit asked. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "It was good, I'm very rested now." She answered looking from the corner of her eye at Inuyasha who was staring at her quizzically.

Shippo smiled at her before jumping out of her arms and near her bag. "Kagome I'm hungry can we eat now please?" Miroku and Sango were now rustling around the camp fire getting it ready for the day ahead. "Yeah, of course."

Kagome went to her bag and pulled out five cups of ramen. "Miroku can you please fill this pot with some water?" She asked handing it to him. "Sure thing Kagome." Miroku took the pot and began walking off towards the near by stream through the small cluster of trees .

Sango and Shippo had offered to go with him, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone even if it were for only a few minutes. Kagome had restarted the fire so that they were able to boil the water. "Kagome did you really sleep well?" Asked Inuyasha who was standing just behind her, Kagome turned to him with a smile on her face. "Yeah I haven't been able to sleep very well for a while now and last night was the best sleep I can ever remember having."

Inuyasha blushed not only because of what she said but because she had unknowingly admitted that she needed him near her at night. The others had stepped back into the campsite. "Hey Kagome we got so much water!" Shippo yelled cheerfully.

"Good job Shippo." Kagome beamed at him. Taking the water from Miroku and placing it on the fire. After they were done eating Kagome announced that she was planning on going home for a few days.

The announcement caught Inuyasha off guard and he began to worry that the reason she wanted to leave was because of what happened that morning. "Why are you leaving again?" he asked. Kagome had finished zipping up her back pack and had swung it over her shoulders. "I need some more supplies and I'm beginning to miss Souta, mom and my grandfather. But you're welcome to come along if you like." She said smiling at him.

Inuyasha turned away from her not truly convinced on her reasons for leaving him and their quest. "Keh, go ahead and leave." Kagome was surprised and hurt by the lack of an argument she got from him. She decided it was for the best to not have to argue about her leaving for once, and went to the well and jumped into the portal that connected the two worlds and was engulfed in a baby blue light.

Kagome exited the well house, crossed her lawn and entered her house. She was welcomed with the smell of her mothers home cooking. "Mom I'm back." Kagome yelled. Her mother came running from the kitchen and gave Kagome the usual welcome home hug.

"It's great to see you too mom. I missed you. Where are grandfather and Souta?" Kagome asked. "They went to go visit one of dad's old friends they plan to be gone for the weekend." Kagome smiled "So I guess it's just us tonight huh?"

Her mother looked at her with a frown. I didn't know you would be returning home so early, I was planning on going to a resort this weekend. But I can cancel if you want me to."

Kagome smiled at her mother. "No, it's fine. I was planning on returning back to the Feudal Era tomorrow so you staying the night here and missing out on your weekend wouldn't be fair." Kagome's mother looked at her questionably. "Are you certain?" "Yes, go ahead."

Kagomes' mother coaxed her towards the stairs. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Kagome nodded and smiled at the prospect of home cooked food, but all she wanted to do was take a bath. After Kagome took the time and finished settling in for the night. She grabbed her toiletries and headed toward the bath room. "mom, I'm going to take a bath now." Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Fine dear, dinners almost done now, once it finished I'll leave some out on the counter for you. Kina is going to be picking me up soon, alright?" Her mother yelled back. "Alright have a nice time." And with that Kagome went into the Bathroom.

Back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha was pacing in front of the Bone Eaters well. 'Maybe I should go see her, it's night time now and she won't be able to sleep without me.' He thought. '_Yeah right sleep isn't the only thing you had on your mind last night'. _Inuyasha knew that voice to well it was his Youkai talking to him again.

'How could I not think of anything other then sleep with her that close to me?' Inuyasha pointed out to himself. '_Exactly, so why don't we go over there and finally lay claim to what is ours?'_

'Because she doesn't feel that way… I don't think.' Inuyasha was becoming confused. '_You saw how she reacted to us last night do you honestly think that she could not care for us?' _Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that thought because he honestly didn't know, but he was going to find out because seconds later he was jumping through the well to find out the answer.

Kagome got out of the bath and changed into her bra and panties and an oversized black T-Shirt and began to head downstairs. Her mother had already left for the weekend and she was home alone. She turned towards the kitchen and ate dinner.

After she was done she placed the dishes in the sink and went up stairs. When she got into her room something had caught her eye. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

Authors Note: Chapter 2 is finally done let me know what you think about it, Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story.

Kagomes hand tightened on the door handle. She was surprised to see Inuyasha in her room. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha didn't reply though. He could only focus on her long, toned, and tanned legs sticking out from under her black shirt and how it showed him more then her school uniform skirt ever did.

He couldn't help but imagine dragging his claws over her skin, making her tremble for his touch and moaning out his name.

Kagome noticed what direction Inuyasha was looking at and began to blush. She instinctively wanted to cover herself from his view. But the only thing that she could cover herself with he was sitting on.

"Umm Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked trying to draw his attention away from her legs and up to her face. It had worked. But instead of replying he just stood and walked towards her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

She had, had dreams just like this before but none of them could have possibly come true. She and Inuyasha just weren't meant to be. Mainly because he loved Kik… Kagome opened her eyes the second she felt the contact on her lips. To find Inuyasha kissing her, her body stiffened. '_Could this be happening?'_

Inuyasha felt her freeze up and pulled her close to comfort her. Their front upper bodies pushed together and held together by his strength. Inuyasha let out a growl in frustration for her lack of response to his lips.

Licking Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance. With this one little action Kagome's stiff body relaxed in his hands and her mouth opened for him. He slid his tongue in and began moving slowly against hers making her respond to him while he committed her divine and heavenly taste to memory.

Kagome couldn't think anymore. She could only feel what was going on to her and around her body. He tasted and felt better then she could have ever imagined in her dreams. Kagome began to feel her body being pulled towards her bed and she did nothing to stop it.

Inuyasha had done a 180 degree spin. So that Kagomes back was facing the bed before pushing her to lay on it along side him. Inuyasha broke away for some air before deepening the kiss. He almost lost it when he heard Kagome moan into his mouth.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled away. "Kagome may I sleep with you tonight?" He asked secretly hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

Kagome opened her eyes the second she heard him speak. She was lying under the upper body of the golden eyed hanyou. Behind him was darkness, somehow while they were kissing someone must have closed the door because the only light in the room was coming from the moon through her window.

Kagome blinked once before nodding. "If you wish to." She said slightly blushing. Inuyasha smiled down at her before moving to get comfortable. Once they both were under the blankets with his arm placed possessively around her waist he closed his eyes.

Kagome turned to look at him but before she could she felt something wet and warm against her neck. Her eyes closed when she felt the sensation run down her spine. He licked her again following the same path as the first one, from the base of her neck to her jawbone. Kagome let out another moan.

Inuyasha pulled her closer before nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck and slowly began to fall asleep while her scent filled his nose.

Kagome had kept her eyes closed and after Inuyasha had settled down and his breath began evening out Kagome fell into a content and deep sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then the others. I hope you guys liked it, I bet some of you thought something more was going to happen. Sorry to disappoint but maybe later. Until next time I upload and don't forget to tell me what you think of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in my story.

Inuyasha opened his eyes; he was the first to wake up. Looking down at his chest he could see the face of the sleeping angel in his arms. They had changed positions during the night Kagome was now laying partially on him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her breath floating around his neck, she had her legs entangled with his own and her hand was laid gently upon his chest.

Inuyasha smirked to himself he was happy to have her in his arms. He began to move his thumb that was resting on her side. He was touching her bare skin. Her shirt must have ridden up during the night it was now showing her midriff.

Inuyasha lifted up the blanket they were laying under and looked the sleeping woman over. She was wearing black laced panties with a small white bow in the front. He looked at her long legs and her toned stomach.

Kagome awoke when she felt cold air wafting around her. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking under the blanket and blushing. "Inuyasha?" she whispered wanting to get his attention. He quickly dropped the blankets. "Good morning." He said before she could do or say anything.

"Morning" Kagome said and began moving out of the bed. Once she had gotten to her feet she began to stretch, raising her arms over her head and standing on her tiptoes. "How'd you sleep?" He asked already knowing the answer only wanting to hear her confirm it.

Looking over her shoulder and slightly turning. "I slept so well last night. Thanks, but if you keep sleeping with me at night I might get use to it." She said with a smile while looking down at him. She walked towards her dresser and pulled out her school uniform.

"You aren't going to go to school today, are you?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course not its Saturday I was thinking we'd go back today." While she continued looking for the skirt to her outfit she heard Inuyasha move off her bed.

When she turned away from the dresser with the clothes in her hands she ran straight into Inuyasha chest. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug. She looked up at his face, taking the opportunity to give her a kiss.

Her head began to spin again and she opened up for him. His tongue dipping down into her mouth, Kagomes tongue danced along playfully with his. She pushed her way into his mouth and carefully traced his fangs. They pulled away for air and he nuzzled his nose into her hair taking in a deep breath of her scent.

He had been able to smell only her all night but he still couldn't get enough of that heavenly aroma.

Kagome sighed and pulled away slightly. "I have to get dressed if we plan on going back today, okay?" she ended it with a question. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and nodded. Before he reluctantly let her go.

Kagome smiled and walked out her room and into the bathroom. She began looking in the mirror studying her reflection. '_This can't be happening to me. Is this for real?'_ Inuyasha was acting so different now she thought to herself and blushed. She was also acting differently.

Kagome dressed in a hurry and left the bathroom. She walked back into her room to find Inuyasha no where in sight. She just put her dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbed her big yellow book bag that was now filled with the supplies they needed thanks to her mom and she went downstairs.

She looked around curiously. "Inuyasha where are you? Did you leave already?"

'_He wouldn't leave without me already, would he?'_ Kagome turned towards the sliding glass door and walked out. Kagome hurried towards the well house and notice her silver hair hanyou was sitting there waiting for her.

Kagome walked up towards him. "Are you ready to go back then?" he asked taking her hands into his own. She nodded, picking her up bridal style. Inuyasha jumped into the well right after pulling Kagome close.

When they had both left the well he placed Kagomes feet on the ground. Letting go of her but still claimed her hand, she smiled and began to walk along side him. Kagome felt Inuyasha freeze up. When she looked at his face he was looking straight ahead.

Kagome followed his gaze and noticed two soul collectors twirling around the branches of a tree. Kikyo was close, she let go of his hand and began walking forward again. This caught Inuyasha attention.

"You should go talk to her. She came to see you." Kagome said with her back facing him and her head hung low. Inuyasha looked at her side ways. "She can come talk to me then, with you here by my side if it was that important." Kagome turned towards him with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't want her Kagome, I had once but not anymore not that I found someone better." Kagome looked at the ground shyly as tears began to collect in her eyes. "You mean it? Do you mean what you said Inuyasha? You aren't just saying those things to be a…a"

But before Kagome could continue on with her babbling she had been pulled into a hug. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I want you, Kagome, to hold and keep safe forever." He couldn't help but look scared. In fear of her rejection.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. She placed a kiss on his lips. "What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" Kagome heard a woman say, pulling her lips away and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. She saw Kikyo standing there facing them from the other side of the clearing.

Inuyasha turned to face her as well and pulled Kagome towards him. Kagome looked up at him from the side smiling before looking back at the older priestess.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. And thanks to the people who are commenting I keep posting for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in my story.

Inuyasha looked towards Kikyo who was glaring at Kagome. "What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" He could feel Kagome inching away from the older, angrier, woman. "It's none of your business what I do anymore." He stated not taking his eyes off Kikyo.

Kikyo's attention was taken off Kagome with those few words. Her face didn't show any emotion of hurt. "Inuyasha take your hands off that… that bitch." Kikyo stated even though her face didn't show any emotion it was clear that she was hurt and angry.

Inuyasha did the opposite instead he pulled Kagome closer to him to show dominance of what he claimed as his. Kagomes muscles relaxed with this little sign of affection. "That's right she is a bitch Kikyo, my bitch." He snapped back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha completely shocked by his confession.

Inuyasha looked to the side at Kagomes face and kissed the top of her head. He could feel anger radiate off of Kikyo in thick waves and felt Kagomes body go limp. Inuyasha had to support her body with one of his arms. Looking back at Kikyo he felt her power spike and saw a red aura glowing around her.

Kagome started to whimper in pain and fell to her knees while Kikyo continued glaring daggers at her. With every whimper he heard from Kagome his heart would tighten.

"Kikyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with so much concern for Kagome. "Inuyasha step away from the girl!" Kikyo yelled. "She's my reincarnation and I will hurt her even more if you continue to disobey me." Inuyasha just stared and the woman that he use to love. "How are you doing this Kikyo?" He asked the question through gritted teeth.

"She's linked to me. To bad I didn't find it sooner or I would have used it to get her out of my way." Kikyo stated. "The link is almost big enough that if you hurt me Inuyasha it will also hurt her. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Either way he had to stop Kikyo before it became too late.

"Kikyo, stop now or I'm going to have to make you stop." He said resting his hand on his sword, just as a warning. Kikyo just smirked as Kagome screamed in pain. "Kikyo I'm warning you, don't make me choose between you because you won't like the out come." He said now pulling out the tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha you wouldn't dare, you are going to the depths of hell with me. So you will never have to see that little copy again, you will have the real thing." She said through gritted teeth. Making Kagome wither Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Kikyo stop it. I don't love you anymore." Kikyo got angrier after hearing his words. Kagome continued to scream. He couldn't take it anymore after hearing Kagome cry out in pure pain. Inuyasha lunged forward and ran to Kikyo stabbing her where her heart should have been.

Her eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at Inuyasha. "You filthy half breed I hope you're happy with that wench." He heard her say as she fell to her knees her soul collectors began to disintegrate. Inuyasha pulled his sword out and took a step back. Inuyasha watched a Kikyo's body began turning to ash. The piece of Kagomes soul that had been missing went back to its rightful owner and the link between her and Kikyo was finally broken.

He walked back to Kagome who was now lying on the ground with her eyes closed. He walked over and picked her up bridal style. Taking one last glace at the pile of ashes that was now Kikyo he ran off to the closest place available, the well. Back to Kagomes era.

Once they were back at the house he jumped on the roof and went through her window, and placed her on her bed. Her breathing was shallow and she was burning up.

Inuyasha raced across the hall and into the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it down with cold water. Before heading back to Kagome he placed the wash cloth on her forehead and sat next to her waiting.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome began to stir. Inuyasha felt his body relax as he moved to his knees. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he heard her sigh. Kagomes eyes opened slowly.

"Inuyasha what happened? Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked trying to sit herself up. Only to be pushed back down gently by Inuyasha. "Lay down Kagome everything's okay. You're safe now." Kagome listened to him.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked concerned. "She won't be able to hurt you anymore. Kikyo was put to rest." Kagome looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry; I know that must have been hard for you to do." She slowly sat up and hugged him.

"Kagome don't be, it would have killed me to lose you." Kagome smiled at him before moving over to let him sit on the bed to lie down beside her. Inuyasha moved to his favorite spot, the one right next to his Kagome and let her rest her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her as she gently rubbed her hand along his chest. His breath began evening out and he fell asleep and Kagome fell asleep soon after.

Authors Note: So here's the new chapter. I hope I stayed true to the characters and I hope I didn't offend anyone for killing off Kikyo but I really don't like her and it's my story so now she's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own characters in my story.

Inuyasha was the first to wake up from that nights sleep. He smiled and pulled Kagome closer to him before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Kagome began to stir in his arms. Yawning she stretched her arms up over her head before looking up at him. She smiled and moved to give him a quick kiss.

Inuyasha relaxed against the kiss and closed his eyes. Kagome took this as a sign and closed her eyes as well. She felt his tongue graze over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth in order to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently stroked against hers which made Kagome moan.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Kagome?" With that one word held so many questions. Kagome smiled and closed the distance between them again. She had given him the answer he was hoping for.

Kagome slowly moved her hands to the front of his robes and started pulling at them. Inuyasha got the idea and helped by taking them off for her. Once his upper half was completely bare to her, she let her hands run across his chest. Moving her hand up towards his ears she began to pet them from in-between her fingers.

While Kagomes hands were over her head he slipped off her shirt. They only broke the kiss to let the piece of cloth come from in between them. Inuyasha tossed the shirt on the ground by her bed.

Inuyasha switched positions so that Kagome was lying under him. Raising her head up she kissed his cheek then his neck and down to his collar bone. As she pulled back to rest her head on the pillow he swept up her lips into another kiss.

Kagome began to act more boldly, her hand trailed down the front of his chest slowly moving down until she reached her destination and slipped it down to his waist band. She reached her hand under and slowly moved for her target. When she found what she was looking for she wrapped her hand around his hard and burning hot penis.

Inuyasha pulled his head back a groaned out her name between clenched teeth. Kagome pulled her hand away because she was afraid she might have done something wrong. "Are you okay?" she whispered looking up at him with true concern in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "You're driving me crazy." Inuyasha tilted her head to the side so he could get better access to her neck. He licked at one of his most favorite spots making her body shiver under him. Smirking he nibbled and sucked on the spot he planned to mark her at later. Kagome let out another breathy moan.

Inuyasha lifted himself up over her again he began looking down at her plump breasts. Taking his clawed hand he cut the front of her bra letting her breasts become free. Lowering his head he licked the valley between the two mounds.

He began to trail his kisses lower down her body. Over her tight stomach and her heavenly hips. Hooking his hands on the side of her skirt making sure he pulled her panties when he pulled skirt away, exposing herself fully to him. Her scent was no long covered by the clothes she was wearing. Taking a deep breath he could smell the full extent of how aroused she was.

Lowering his head down he watched for her reaction as he placed a kiss on the lips that cover her core. Her eyes widened with shock. "Inuyasha." She said his name. Smirking givng her a nice lick before he moved his way over her again covering her body with his own. Reaching down his sides she helped him out of his remaining clothes.

Inuyasha positioned himself over her. "Kagome are you sure this is what you want?" Kagome squirmed under him the pressure between her legs was begging for a release. "Yes, Inuyasha you're what I want always and forever. Please help me I need you." With that Inuyasha knew his answer. He slowly pushed his way into her wet tight core. Thrusting into her the last bit of the way breaking the barrier that marked her a virgin.

Inuyasha sat still waiting for her to adjust to him. After what seemed like forever she wiggled her hips against him. He began to pick up the pace bringing them closer to their climaxes. Kagome's walls tightened around him before releasing the climax that had been building up inside her.

Kagomes release triggered Inuyashas. Inuyasha bit down on Kagomes neck giving her the mark that were to tell all demons that she was his. After they both started to come down from the affects that their love making had. Inuyasha released his hold on her neck. Licking up the small amount of blood that had escaped the wound.

Inuyasha pulled out from between Kagomes legs and rolled off her. Kagome moved over to him and laid on his chest as he covered them with her blanket. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as sleep began to claim her. "I love you too." He said in return and dug his nose deep into her hair as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Authors Note: This was the first lemon I have ever written, tell me what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Kagome but the plot idea is mine.

Inuyasha unconciously pulled Kagome closer to him in his sleep and began nuzzling her neck. Kagome woke up to his movements and smiled after a few minutes of laying there in his arms she pushed on his shoulder gently. "Inuyasha it's time to wake up." Inuyasha just let out a groan and buried his head deeper into Kagomes neck making her giggle.

"Fine stay in bed then, I'm getting up and going to see everyone today." She said with a smile turning she tried to pull herself out of Inuyasha's grip but found it harder then expected. "What do you think you're doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tired. "Well with no help from you I'm trying to get up and get ready for the day." She said a little more agitated with him. Smiling Inuyasha pulled her back to him so her bare back was pressed against his chest, skin to skin.

Kagome began to wiggle even more to escape his hold. "Kagome are you upset with me?" He said kissing the back of her neck. "Yes, you won't let me go." Inuyasha moved and kissed her shoulder. "Now?" She nodded her head. "Yeah." He leaned closer to her and licked the now healed mate mark and began moving his hand lower down her stomach very slowly. "And now?" Kagome had her eyes closed as she let her body feel his movement he was driving her crazy with how slowly he was moving.

Inuyasha could smell the effects he was having on her. He paused his hand over her lower abdomon to tease her even more and she moaned. He knew his answer but he wanted to hear her say it. "Kagome? Are you angry with me?" Kagome sighed with defeat. "No I'm not angry with you."

Turning in his arms so they were facing each other Kagome kissed him and placed her hands on his chest. Inuyasha smiled at his victory and his reward. Kagome pushed Inuyasha so he was laying on his back. Kagome moved so she was able to straddle his hips. She could feel how excited he was becoming with this new position.

Kagome lifted herself up to sitting position and looked down see his member stick up with excitement. She smiled and ran a finger over him making Inuyasha shiver with pleasure. She smiled and got off him and rolled off her bed and stood on the floor. She turned her head so she was peaking at him over her shoulder. Kagome smiled when she saw her mate looking at her skeptically. "That's what you get for teasing me earlier." Kagome said as she walked towards her dresser to get her clothes.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled to his feet and walked up behind her, turning her so she was facing him. He bent his head down and kissed her with so much passion. "No more teasing." He said through gritted teeth as he backed her toward the bed. Once they reached their destination he pushed her down onto the bed not once breaking the kiss. Inuyasha laid on top of Kagome and deepened the kiss before moving towards his mate mark.

Kagome tried to switch the positions again truly wanting to be the dominant one this time but Inuyasha wouldn't let her claim his title. "Inuyasha I want on top this time." Inuyasha smiled and pulled away. "I don't think so only I can be in control and give you pleasure Kagome. I was willing to try it before but you blew that or more literally didn't blow it." Kagome blushed at what he said. Inuyasha lowered his head and swept her off into another passionate kiss.

When Inuyasha pulled away this time Kagome instinctively licked his chin letting him know he had the dominance he wanted over her. Smiling he lowered himself between her legs and pushed inside her tight wet walls. Kagome moaned only feeling a little pain compared to the first time. Inuyasha pushed as far as he could go before retracting himself from inside her. She began to squirm from under him, silently begging him to go faster. Getting the idea he began picking up pace.

Kagome could feel pleasure building inside of her until her release screaming his name instinctively bending forward and biting his shoulder from the pleasure washing over her the pleasure he caused. Inuyasha hit his climax as well after feeling her teeth break his skin, falling onto of Kagome leaving them both panting. After a few minutes of rest Inuyasha rolled off of his mate and smiled as he pulled her close to him kissing her forehead. Smiling Kagome kissed his throat and reluctantly moved off the bed.

"Mom will be home soon so I better go take a shower." She said bending over and kissing him before going back to her dresser and grabbing her uniform and undergarments. "You can take a shower after me okay?" She said to him with a smile. "Kagome I would much rather shower with you." Kagome blushed because of the thought. Her body telling her to accept but her brain telling her otherwise and this time her brain won out. "Mom would go insane if she saw that. You will just have to wait your turn." She said as she shut the door.

Once she was done with her shower she changed quickly and walked out into the hall. Inuyasha was still in her room waiting for her to get done. She walked into her room and placed her dirty towel into the hamper when she felt him walk behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath in and inhaled her scent from her neck. "Mine." He whispered then pulled away and walked to go take his turn in the shower.

By the time Inuyasha was done he could smell the Ramen cooking and smiled. He ran down to the kitchen to find Kagome pouring the soup into two bowls. Inuyasha quickly took a seat at the counter and waited for the food. Kagome smiled when she saw his face light up. She passed the soup to him. "It smells so good Kagome." She smiled at him for the compliment and then took her seat. Once they were done she rinsed out the bowls and grabbed her bag. Inuyasha was waiting for her outside.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "I had to pack up more ramen and leave a note for mom saying we were going back today." She replied taking his hand as they walked towards the well. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well to return to the past.

Authors Note: Okay another lemon, hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I hope I'm getting better. I want to thank all of you for the reviews you are giving me. I really enjoy reading them. I'll try to put the next chapter out sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the characters in my story.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and reluctantly placed Kagome to her feet. "Thanks for the help." Kagome stated while grabbing one of Inuyasha's hands and entwining their fingers. Inuyasha gave a smirk in response before they started to head for Keade's hut. By the time they had arrived Shippo had already smelled them out. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand before picking up the little fox child and giving him a huge hug.

"Oh Shippo it's great to see you again. I missed you while I was gone." She said before pulling him away to check him over and to make sure nothing happened while she wasn't there to watch him. Shippo smiled at the news that his adoptive mother was worried for him, but looked at her skeptically. She smelled more like Inuyasha and he didn't know why. "Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome?" asked Shippo curiously.

Sango and Miroku had arrived just in time to catch the tail end of the question. Inuyasha knew what Shippo was talking about since he would be able to smell the change in Kagomes scent, but didn't want to reply to the question. "What are you talking about Shippo?" Kagome asked with a blush forming on her face, maybe Shippo could tell that she and Inuyasha were mated but she didn't know how that could happen.

Shippo then tried to find the source of the smell. He began digging his nose into Kagomes hair until he arrived to the place the scent was the strongest. Pulling away the shirt on her shoulder he began to look at the bite mark located in the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. "Did Inuyasha get mad at you?" Shippo asked. "No, why do you ask that?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Because he bit you, this bite mark smells like him."

Kagome darken ten shades of red before placing Shippo on the ground and backing up to stand beside Inuyasha. "What does he mean that he can smell you on me Inuyasha?" She whispered. Sango and Miroku were eyeing both her and the dog demon next to her. "Feh" was all he said in order to explain the situation.

Kagome smiled awkwardly and moved closer to Inuyasha before stumbling because the ground began to tremble. A huge demon emerged from the forest rushing towards the group. Sango was ready to attack with Miroku and Kilala by her side. Inuyasha's instincts kicked in and he pushed his mate behind him and pulled out is sword.

A low grumbled voice came from the huge boulder shaped demon. "Give me the jewel shard." He demanded. Inuyasha just smirked and got into battle stance. "I don't think so." The demon focused his eyes on the travelers in order to locate the precious stone, after noticing it hanging for around the neck of the woman behind the hanyou he rushed forward and reached out toward Kagome.

Taking that moment Inuyasha took the opportunity to strike the obviously dumb demon and chopped off the hand that was reaching out to Kagome. The hand fell to the ground with a heavy 'bam'. The Demon roared out in pain. "You filthy half breed" he yelled out before reaching toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way before being hit and placed her down beside their traveling companions. Inuyasha leapt forward and landed the final blow by slicing the demon in half.

After destroying the demon Inuyasha wiped his sword off on the grass and place it back in its sheath. Inuyasha then turned and walked back to the group. "Well that was one of the fastest battles you've ever taken care of." Miroku said with a smile. "Yeah nice job, Inuyasha." Kagome said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha looked down and nuzzled his mates neck, not caring if anyone saw. He placed a kiss on the mark that Shippo had pointed out earlier before the attack and looked at the wide eyes of his pack. "Kagome?" Was all Sango could get out.

Kagome smiled and melted into Inuyasha side. "Well I guess we should tell you now, Inuyasha and I, umm." Kagome said blushing to her questioning friends. "Are mates." Inuyasha quickly added finishing the sentence for her. Kagome just nodded at her friends with a big smile on her face.

"About time." Was all Miroku stated and Sango smiled at the blushing girl. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at himself on how the whole situation started and silently thanked his mom, who had been right all along. He did find a girl that he lost sleep for.

Author's Note: Well I would like to start this with a Thank You, I really appreciate those of you who read my story and a double thanks for the ones that left reviews, I continued and updated for you. I'm going to leave the story at this. I didn't know how else to end this so I hope this meets your expectations, and I hope you guys look out for my other stories soon to come. Love, Palmerdreams.


End file.
